nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
My New Prince/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 13 "My New Prince" episode begins with Kai-Lan and Rintoo in the royal playroom, talking about what the RoboBuddy's new upgrade. Rintoo: This new upgrade on the RoboBuddy will help him get around better, understand more of what we say to him, control what he does, and he can be a better part of the palace. Kai-Lan: Wow, that's a super upgrade that guy did. Do you think he can give me the rope? Rintoo: I don't see why not. the RoboBuddy RoboBuddy, hand the empress the jumprope. RoboBuddy: Will do. RoboBuddy walks over to the table, where the rope is sitting, picks it up, and hands it over to Kai-Lan. Here's the rope. Kai-Lan: Xie xie. I guess he can be helpful. RoboBuddy: Anything else you want me to do? Kai-Lan: Now that you mention it, you can bring me that other rope. RoboBuddy: I don't see why not. back to the table and picks up the other jump rope Here you go, empress. Kai-Lan: laughs No matter what you say to him, he's going to do it. It's like he's getting used to these commands. Rintoo: You know, it's more likely that he'll end becoming somebody that he so desperately wants to be, if he can put his mind into it. RoboBuddy: It is a pleasure to say that I'm so proud of what that guy did to me. It makes me feel like I'm in the family. Rintoo and Kai-Lan: laughing scene cuts to the front of the palace, where Xin Xin is ringing the doorbell. Kai-Lan comes over to the door, opens it, and lets him in. Kai-Lan: Ni hao, Xin Xin. What brings you around the palace? Xin Xin: Oh you know, just dropping by to see how the empress and emperor are doing. What kind of messanger boy would I be if I didn't check in on royalty? Kai-Lan: I guess that's kinda true. Anyway, come on in. Xin enters the palace. The scene then cuts to the living room, where the two are sitting down on the sofa. Kai-Lan: What's been going on with you and Tain Tain? Xin Xin: Nothing much. Except that we just in town a couple of days ago, talking to Tolee about what the new installment on your RoboBuddy. Kai-Lan: I'm pretty sure you've heard about that, because Rintoo bought one with Hoho, and he has the new ugrade. Xin Xin: Say, where is he at anyway? Kai-Lan: He's in the royal playroom, enjoying the good news. You could probably catch him in there. He's got a lot to tell you about it. scene cuts back to the royal playroom. Rintoo is still enjoying his RoboBuddy's new upgrade when Kai-Lan and Xin Xin knock. Rintoo: Come in. Xin Xin: I knew we hear you here. Rintoo: Ni hao, Xin Xin. I guess you've noticed the new upgrade on my RoboBuddy, which is awesome, considering the fact that me and Hoho share the toy together. Xin Xin: Do you mind if I see how it works? Rintoo: Go right ahead. Xin goes over to the RoboBuddy and attempts to press a button. RoboBuddy: How can I help you? Xin Xin: Wow, this thing can even listen to your every command. Okay, give me that toy car. RoboBuddy: Will do. RoboBuddy rolls over to the toy car that Xin Xin asked for, picks it up and gives it to him. Xin Xin: Xie xie. Rintoo, do you think the RoboBuddy can give me something else? Rintoo: I don't see why not. Xin Xin: Alrighty then. RoboBuddy, give me that race mat. RoboBuddy: Of course I will. RoboBuddy rolls to the race mat and picks it up. Rintoo: It does everything for you and always accomplishes everything. Xin Xin: That's a sure thing. laughs scene cuts to the park, where the three friends are joined by Tolee, Hoho, and Lulu for a very special surprise. Hoho: It's very strange that we've been sent to the park just to get a surprise. What do you suppose it is? Rintoo: I don't know. We'll just have to find out when we get it. then, Xin Xin shows up to tell everybody an important announcement. Xin Xin: Good, you're all here. Tolee: What's going on here, Xin Xin? Xin Xin: There's something that I've been having some thought about. And it's very special and I thought that the park is the perfect place to tell you what I've been thinking. Kai-Lan: Is it something that we won't have to worry about facing in the future? Xin Xin: Nope. Tolee: Is it a new playground? Xin Xin: No, but that is a good suggestion. Rintoo: Does it have anything to do with the palace? Xin Xin: Not even close. Kai-Lan: Then what? Xin Xin: I'm moving in to the palace. cheers and applaud. Xin Xin: That's right. I wanna see how good life in the palace is like. So why not do the next best thing and move in with the emperor and empress. Rintoo: Xin Xin, it will be awesome to have you in the palace. As a matter of fact, I would like to crown you my new prince. Xin Xin: Really. I'm the new prince of China? You're not kidding, are you? Rintoo: laughs No I'm not. You're China's newest prince, and as an added bonus, you get your very own crown. leans over Xin Xin's head and places the crown on him. Xin Xin: This is one of the most wonderful things I've ever witnessed. You know, I think I might be able to get used to something like this. Rintoo: And there's more than that to witness. Xin Xin: Really? What is it? Rintoo: laughs You'll see when we get back to the palace. And trust me, it's really big. scene cuts back to the palace. Xin Xin: So what's this big surprise you promised? Rintoo: Xin Xin, since you've been crowned prince, I figured I might give you a sneak peek at this little thing I'm working on. Come this way. [scene then cuts to the palace basement. Rintoo is about to show Xin Xin a very special surprise. Rintoo: This is where the surprise is. cranks the lever that raises up the curtain to Xin Xin's special surprise. It's a collage of him and Tain Tain.] Xin Xin: Wow. It...looks...awesome! Rintoo: I'm glad you like it. It took me about an hour to put this thing together. I used a special type to glue all of those photos together. I figured you two might end up moving in together and wonder the experience of your great adventures. Xin Xin: You managed to get pictures from our adventures? Rintoo: I sure did. Xin Xin: Are you sure this is every picture from every adventure all three of us have been on? Rintoo: Yep. Each and every last one of them. Xin Xin: Are you sure you didn't miss anything? Rintoo: Xin Xin. Xin Xin: Okay, okay. I admit. You were everywhere and you took photos of everything. I agree. Do you think I'm able to show Tain Tain this? Rintoo: I'm pretty sure she's gonna like it. Now come on, let's play with the RoboBuddy some more. Xin Xin: Okay. two run out the basement, heading back to the front room of the place. This is where the scene cuts back to. Xin Xin: Rintoo, do you think that I might be able to have my own RoboBuddy? Rintoo: Well, it's not that easy. Hoho and I bought this toy together, but when we tried to decide who got a turn first, it turned into an argument, and most likely, a rage against the both of us. Xin Xin: Was it that bad? Did you two make up after that? Rintoo: We sure did. Xin Xin: That must have been some dispute you guys had. Rintoo: laughs I wouldn't put it like that. Tolee: Hey guys. What's going on? Xin Xin: Oh nothing, except talking about the RoboBuddy. Tolee: Oh, I see what's going on. You guys are so excited about the RoboBuddy's upgrade that you want to take him somewhere special. Rintoo: Well, you could say that. Tolee: So is that a yes? Rintoo: Uh...What do you think, Xin Xin? Xin Xin: I say...yeah. That's exactly what we were talking about. Rintoo: I knew that from the time we started talking about it. Xin and Rintoo end up laughing after that little line. scene then cuts back to the main palace room. Rintoo: You see, Xin Xin. There are some things that you might need to know if you become the new prince. You going to need to know everything there is to being a prince, you gotta be brave enough to take on harsh adventures, and you gotta have the courage to do everything you have in your hands. Xin Xin: Boy, that's a lot to know. How will I get each one through? Rintoo: Don't worry, I'll get you through. I mean, who wouldn't want to get every task down without help from the emperor of China? Xin Xin: I have no idea. But let's hope it won't be anybody. Rintoo: Okay then, let's see what you can do. scene cuts to the palace playroom. Rintoo: Alright, Xin Xin, now that you've become a prince, let's see how good of a prince you really are. Here's what you have to do: Jump in the ballpit and try to recover a very special gem. If you wanna know what it looks like, I got a picture right here. Xin Xin: That is one nice gem. Rintoo: It sure is. It can be yours if you can just find it...IN THE DEPTH OF PLASTIC BALLS! Xin Xin: Okay, if you think I can do it, I'll do it. Rintoo: Awesome! Come on! Xin attempts to jump into the ballpit to retrieve the gem, but just as he tries, he thinks about the high jump at the palace pool. Xin Xin: Rintoo, I don't think I can do this. Rintoo: Why not? Xin Xin: It makes me think of the high jump at the pool. Rintoo: Come on, Xin Xin. It's not that far down. Just think of it as a low beam and you're easily coming down. Xin Xin: Okay, I'll try. But I'm not sure if it's gonna work. Xin quickly thinks of what Rintoo said and goes for the jump once again. Xin Xin: I can do this, I know I can. Xin then attempts to jump in the ballpit again. He then lets out a breath of air afterwards. Xin Xin: I did it! And I didn't think about the pool! Rintoo: Awesome! This proves that you are a real prince. You must be pretty proud of yourself. Xin Xin: You know what. I am. And I'm glad that you made me your prince. You've really given me the title I've been searching for my entire life. It gives me the opportunity to explore the world in a whole new meaning. Rintoo: Well, I'm glad that you're feeling that way. You know, I'm beginning to think that this will be the start of something new. Hey, I have an idea, why don't we invite everyone over for a big celebration to help welcome the new prince of China. Xin Xin: That sounds like a good idea! I can get Tain Tain to help set up everything. Rintoo: Great! Let's get started! scene cuts to the day of the celebration. Xin Xin; Rintoo, I gotta say this was a great idea getting everybody together for a big celebration. Rintoo: Yeah. I got that spark in my hand. Kai-Lan: Great party, you guys. I'm really enjoying the decorations you guys put up. Lulu: And these cupcakes really bring out Xin Xin's likeliness. Tolee: You guys have really put everything together in such a record amount of time. Rintoo: Well, you know if you crown a new prince, you gotta bring out the news to everybody. Hoho: Xin Xin, you're excited about your coronation? Xin Xin: You bet! I've never felt so happy. I'm glad that I became the prince. Rintoo: We're glad, too. And everything you need, you can just ask for it. You're free to do whatever you want to do. Xin Xin: Wow, I wonder what I can do first. Hoho: Well, for starters, you can help me with my duties. Xin Xin: Okay. Rintoo: I have a feeling that this is gonna be the start of something new. camera slowly zooms away from the party, and fades to the palace entrance. End of episode and season. Copyright © 2013 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts